Check Yes or No
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin and Ally are just friends in third grade but then this note is passed in class: Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.


Austin Moon and Ally Dawson sit beside each other. The two third graders work together to complete the homework that they will have the upcoming night every day. Ally's brown hair pulled into a ponytail - the only hairstyle her father can manage while his wife is in Africa - and her fair skin looks lovely in a pink dress with a matching bow that her teacher was nice enough to put in her hair before school started. Austin is wearing his khaki pants and brown pullover jacket because his mother designed clothes when she wasn't selling mattresses with her husband. When the bell rings indicating the end of the school day the two run to where their bus load and climb aboard.

"I like your dress, Ally," the boy says. He's only a couple of months older than her - her birthday falling on February 14th and his November 14th. She blushes slightly; keeping her hands in her lap, says her thanks, and compliments his jacket. "Thank you," he smiles. His birthday passed the day before and he had received it as a birthday from his fashionable mother. Then the most unexpected thing happens, Ally kisses his lips. Both of their first kisses.

The rest of the bus ride goes with them holding hands, but not talking to one another. He gets off the bus and she smiles to herself.

The next day comes and when recess comes the two are back to their normal selves. He is chasing her around the playground, and follows after her swiftly while she swings from one bar to the next, and then spins around with her on the merry-go-round. And when the teacher calls for them to come inside for the rest of the day, the two go flying past the others from the opposite side of the playground, Ally winning by a few strides. "I let you win," Austin insists, hardly out of breath.

"Uh huh, sure you did," Ally teases while they wait with their teacher for the rest of their class to line up. "Do you always let me win?" She asks tightening her ponytail.

"Of course because I'm a gentleman."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. She was sassy girl even at the ripe old age of eight old. Austin hadn't quite learned the art that he would acquire later on in life. They settle into their seats in the class and go back to work, learning cursive. About twenty minutes later, Austin receives a piece of paper from Ally, which he lays on the table and begins to read. **Do you love me? Do you wanna be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no.** Then two lines preceded the yes and no line. The teacher then took the letter before he could respond, but underneath the table he took Ally's left hand - it would have been hard to continue on with the lesson had he not been left-handed.

_It started way back in third grade.__  
I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes.__  
A pink dress, a matching bow, and her pony tail.__  
She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell.___

Next day I chased her round the playground_  
across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round__  
And Emmylou got caught passing me a note__  
before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote.___

Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?_  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand__  
if you want to.__  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

Nine years have passed, Austin and Ally are seniors in high school; graduation is a month's time and prom is the upcoming night. The two's five year anniversary is coming up the next day. Ally is in a long, pink dress that her mother helped pick out. Her hair is in a fancier ponytail than the one she wore that faithful day back in third grade; if it was down it would come to her mid-back, but her mother had placed it high enough on her head to show off the back of the dress. Austin's suit is black with a matching pink bow tie and a pink flower boutonniere, and Ally had her matching pink corsage on her wrist. The two have taken about a million pictures because her mother is obsessed with photos.

Five years after their prom, the two have been married for a year and a half. The two are sitting on the couch with thing of ice cream and chocolate cake, when he decides to place some on her nose. She squeals in joy and annoyance and hits his chest lightly. His tongue is stuck out at her and she rewards him with a light smack on the chest. He gets off the couch quickly and she follows suit chasing him; he spins around after a moment and starts to chase her, threatening to tickle her. He chases her up and down the halls and into their bedroom, falling on the bed in a fit of laughter. "I love you," he says and takes her by the hand.

"I love you too," the two then begin to kiss.

_Now were grown up and she's my wife.__  
Still like two kids with stars in our eyes.__  
Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou.__  
Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room._

For their ten year anniversary, Austin rents a white limo to take his bride out to dinner, her favorite restaurant - the place they had dinner before their high school prom. Her hair pinned up and a fancy dress clothing her body; he had planned a second prom for them- the place he asked her to be his bride. Their sons are two and five, and their daughter is seven; their proudest moments. Halfway through Ally tells him the news that she is expecting another baby, and he begins to cry.

All of this started with just a little note.

_Last night I took her out in a white limousine__  
Twenty years later, she still gets to me.__  
Can't believe it's been that long ago,__  
when we got started with just a little note._

_Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?__  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand__  
if you want to.__  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

**So what did you all think? Sorry it's been forever since I've uploaded anything; it's just been a hard time in my personal life these past couple of months. **

**Anyways, this story was inspired by two of my classmates' relationship. They have been together since seventh? sixth? eighth? grade and are literally the cutest things ever so this happened.**

**xoxo Maddie**


End file.
